rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Harrison
:Samuel Harrison is a member of the Blue Team in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch, having been transfered in after the loss of his first squad. Sam is the Blue Team's scout and cook. Character History Early Life Sam was born to a rather small family, being one of two children of a house wife and a former military man-turned ONI operative. Because of his father's job, Sam never bonded with him, but still felt connected. When his father did have time off, they spent much of the time fishing and chatting, his dad getting up to speed with everything he missed. Sam cherished these moments, and one such instance was captured permanently, when the younger Harrison managed to get a really good catch. Sam eventually attended public school, getting good grades and smoothly advancing through the system. He eventually befriended Alexa Woods in High School, after she defended him from some bullies. Although they were good friends, his mothers degrading health and her father's death drove a wedge between them, and they eventually stopped hanging out, and forgot about one another. Desperate to find a way to help with his mothers condition, Sam decided to join the Blue Army which, he believed, to be a simple "militia" group supported by the UNSC. Against his mother and sisters wishes, Sam joined. A few years after he joined the Blue Army, his father died of unknown circumstances. Although his son was unable to get any direct information, he learned that a man named "Richard Maddox" was present. Military Career Battle of Zanzibar After being freshly released from Basic Training, Sam Harrison was transferred to a team in the chilly canyon dubbed "Ice Fields", located on the planet Sidewinder. Being the FNG, it was obvious the sergeant there wasn't going to like him very much, alongside the teams kissass. Sam managed to befriend his other two teammates before they got word that Outpost Zanzibar was under heavy siege and help was needed. Despite the possibility of Ice Fields Outpost being taken over in their absence, the power station was a more required location, and they were shipped out. Although Sam showed skepticism at the possibilty of stalling the Reds advancement, the team was dropped off at a location behind enemy lines, alongside several other squads. The plan was to crush the red opposition by attacking in "pincer" fashion, effectively destroying the assault group and preventing any reinforcements from coming in. Sam and his two teammates were assigned to reconnaissance in order to relay enemy positions. They succeeded in their job, reporting that the reds were getting ready to push forward but would need time to prepare. They were immediately discovered after their report and attacked. The situation grew dimmer as a Scorpion tank prepared to send them to their graves, but the attack from blue forces saved their lives. The tank from before, however, proved to be quite the hassle and Sam, in a rare moment of ingenuity, leapt onto the back of the tank and busted open the back cover. Lobbing a fresh grenade into it's wiring, the resulting destruction of the only tank that was operational crushed the reds fighting spirits and they immediately surrendered. Sam and his teammates were promoted to Private First Class for their efforts. Siege of Ice Fields After returning to Ice Fields, the team was surprised to discover the Reds hadn't moved in at all and Sam was sent out to investigate. Sam discovered the Red Team completely massacred, and hauled it back to his base to worn his companions. Upon arriving back at the base, Sam is devastated to find his team had suffered the same fate. He set off the bases SOS beacon and began his wait for evacuation. He is, however, attacked by the same person who massacred by the two resident teams of Ice Fields. In the ensuing fight, Sam's right arm is dismembered and it knocked unconscious, presumed dead by the attacker. Sam was recovered by a medical team that arrived an hour later, his bleeding out prevented by the sheer cold of the fields. He is saved ultimately and was given a prosthetic to substitute. Sam also discovers that the Sidewinder base was attacked sometime following the massacre at Ice Fields, and that he and another, Private Leonard Church, were the only blue survivors. Sam was placed on probation for a while, before being transferred to Blood Gulch following the original teams being transferred. Blood Gulch Season 1 Making an appearance in episode four, Sam was checking out the reds testing their new revenant via sniper rifle, having not seen it before. Deciding to call Lawrence up, Sam asked for an explanation of what it was, resulting in Lawrence going into a story of how he destroyed the Reds Wraith. Sam then voiced his want to see Martinez shred something with his chain gun. Later on, at night, Sam discovered that Krayson had been slipping him alchohol and eventually lost himself in it, along with the other blues. He also said, during a game, he never kissed a girl, which was a comment which led to another comment, which then led to a fight between Martinez, Jenkins, and Iron Swanson. Sam could only watch. Sam was the first of the four to awaken from the alchohol-induced nap and dragged his still unconscious teammates away from the fight between Iron Fist and Krayson. He doesn't say much, but does join the group in betting on who's going to win, betting on Krayson alongside Swanson and Martinez. Sam, alongside Martinez, took Krayson over to Red Base to be treated. Sam eventually deduced (with the wrong idea), that Swanson went after Alexa when she went to sterilize a needle that he was going to make sure that she didn't poison Krayson. Later on, after ???? attacked, Sam traveled with his remaining teammates and Rocket Shoes and Killgrave to Blue Base in pursuit of the missing Krayson, only to find him on the floor, unconscious. Sam had an unknown reaction to what occured and left. He was later observed, briefly, by Krayson to be asleep. The next day, Sam awoke with the sound of Swanson cursing, and suggested that his lack of beer could be because of Krayson. He managed to get away before the gunfight between Martinez and Swanson occured. Sam was discovered to be hiding in a corner when Krayson jumped into it as well, and was present went it was revealed that Swanson was in contact with Song. After Swansons mark as a traitor, Sam joined the other remaining blues in a mutiny against Krayson. Sam was the second to last blue to have his armor hacked, discovering too late that his arms' wire was cut before collapsing. He participated in the fight against ???, attempting to subdue her. When she was cornered, he pulled her into a robotic vice grip and tossed her against a wall. Season 2 Due to the time between Season One and Season Two, and the abandonment by Krayson of Blue Team, Sam was promoted to Lance Corporal to fill in a "leader" role before Chief showed up. Making an appearance in Episode 2, Sam tried to prevent Jenkins from attacking Martinez for eating the last ice cream, only to get himself dragged into the whole thing. While doing that, he informs Chief that that he and the other blues had no idea that Iron Fist was Mike Harold. When said man arrives, he along with Jenkins and Martinez head off to the beach, and he forgets to take off his arm before going into the water. Sam was spied on alongside Martinez and Jenkins swimming. Later on Sam assisted Chief in the capture of Swanson and hauling him back to Blue Base, present for when Faith first arrived in the canyon. He participated in the battle between the reds and blues, managing to would Rocket Shoes and dent his Spartan Laser. Near the end, Sam began to experience a large amount of pain, which cullminated in him collapsing on the Blue Base floor. Martinez and the other blues took him over to the Red Base, facing some opposition from Rocket Shoes before being taken in and fixed up. After being operated on, Sam rejoined the Blue Team in time for a combat simulation against Red. Still in pain, he peppered fire around the feet of Swanson and Song, only to stop when Clay appeared on the rock he was taking cover behind. A quick bullet to the head and Sam was immobilized. Afterward, he and the rest of the blues, sans Chief, started to experience defeat after defeat thanks to Clay and his hacks. Following the Blues final defeat before Clay turned on his team, Harrison attempted to keep morale high. Following a pessimistic comment from Jenkins, a fight escalated, with Martinez betting on Sam and Iron Fist betting on Jenkins. Sam won. Chief then ordered Sam to go check in on the reds, as break time was typically five minutes, and fifteen had past. Sam neglected to retrieve a firearm, which would prove to be near-fatal later. Sam stumbled upon Swanson attempting to revive his other red teammates from a forced lock, and he assisted his former teammate in doing so, unknowingly being observed by Rocket Shoes. Sam decided to go back and warn Chief, not hearing Swanson offer of a vehicle for more safe transportation across the Gulch. Another terrible mistake. Halfway through the canyon, he was knocked aside by Rocket Shoes in the direction of the massive puddle of water. The force knocked of his helmet, and Rocket Shoes proceeded to drown Harrison. Sam managed to recovery from Clay's attempted murder, as he was with everyone else as transfer orders came through. He exhibited sadness at leaving the canyon behind. He also learned he was being sent off to Zanzibar to serve as the team's scout and cook. He comments "Life stays the same, despite where you are". He then proceeds to bid farewell to his former teammates and heads off to Zanzibar. Back To Zanzibar Sam was transferred back to Zanzibar, after the blue team located there failed to respond and was confirmed killed by an unknown force. The new team arrived before any reds could, and they managed to successfully take the power plant and surrounding fortifications. Sam was the last member to arrive there. For the first two years, Sam ran as the scout, to keep an eye on the reds who were stationed on the beach. He occasionally managed to swipe important intel right from below the reds noses, which ensured the Blue Team's hold on the power plant. During the third year, a romantic relationship between him and one of the female members, named Adrianna Shepherd, bloomed. They were initially always at odds for various reasons: combat tactics, what to do with the intel they received, Sam's cooking, Adrianna's preference for blowing anything up. Eventually, it escalated to the point where the two challenged each other to a spar. Ten grueling rounds ensued, with no victor in sight. Eventually, the team C.O. told them to stop, resulting in the disappointment of the other team members. The next day, Adrianna invited Sam to her room to hold a "tie breaker", but not the way he expected. As he described the time to Mark Stein, "I had reach but...she had...flexibility...". As the fourth year came, the team's CO was transferred to one of the "major lines" against the reds and Sam was promoted to Staff Sergeant. Although initially unsure about his leading capabilities, the former corporal managed quite well and remained in control of the power plant, where he remains to this day. Battle of Blood Gulch: Reunion Sam appeared first in the first episode of BoBG: R, establishing his presence at Zanzibar. He was on lookout duty when a flaming hornet crashed into the spot he was in formerly. Sam quickly checked it over for survivors and pulled out a brown armored, EOD helmeted ONI agent before dragging him back to base. Sam arrived back at the base as Adrianna and Stein were in the middle of an argument, assisted by the team's sharpshooter Lizbeth Brennamen in dragging the unconscious ONI agent. The pair set him up on one of the several tables, going over what had happened to Sam a few minutes earlier. The ONI awoke, and addressed Sam by rank and name before introducing himself as Isaac Jacobs. As it turned out, Isaac was bringing mostly everyone back to Blood Gulch for an unknown reason, and came to get Sam second, the first being Rocket Shoes. Isaac gives Sam time to bid farewell to his teammates. Sam has an intimate moment with Adrianna before going out to the awaiting pelican, ready to go. Sam boards the pelican and converses with Isaac about what was going on, when it crashes into the hangar of the ship they were boarding. Sam, confused, joins Isaac and an unknown figure in the defense of the ship against an unknown enemy. It becomes known to Sam that an old enemy, called the Pfhor, are making a push to expand and destroy any opposition and that he, and the others of the former Blood Gulch teams, are selected to help push them back. Physical Description During the first two season of BoBG, Sam was quite tall, towering over most of the other cast. He stood at about Six foot three, and inside his armor his height was amplified by another several inches. Despite this, he was also rather thin when compared to a majority of his teammates, excluding Jenkins. This was noted by the new blue team CO, Joseph Carpainter. Sam's skin tone was notable light, being the second lightest tone from the whole BoBG cast. His hair is a dirt colored brown with matching chocolate eyes, giving him an overall cute appearance. The most easily recognizable thing about Sam is the robotic prosthetic that serves as his right arm and hand. Having lost it during the same disaster that wiped out his first team, he was given the prosthetic when it became apparent he was determined to continue his military career. Since Reunion began, Sam has notable changed physically. He is no longer thin, having filled out a bit more, and is slightly muscular. His smile is gone, but there is a tinkle in his eye that gives away his kindness. He has also become more professional and "down to earth", able to rationalize through any event and give inspiration to disheartened teammates. Personality Sam, alongside Martinez, is one of the major optimists amongst the BoBG cast. He always seemed to have a smile on his face, which was rarely stripped. He was generally kind to everyone he met, and even managed to befriend a majority of the reds. He also seemed to be able to read anyone he was speaking to, able to tell when they were lying or actively avoiding a subject. Sam does, however, have a tendency to "freak out", so to speak. He is quite cowardly, though not to the extent as Jenkins is, able to pull himself together for the sake of the team. This doesn't mean he manages to contain his fear, which is often expressed with screams, much to everyone's annoyance. After the four year time skip, Sam has toned down a little in terms of personality. He is no longer easily frightened and, even if so, keep it under wraps and not shouting it out to the world. He is quite blunt in his way of speaking, and obviously easy to annoy, as demonstrated during the first episode of Reunion. Character Relationships Blue Team Joseph "Chief" Carpenter When Sam first met Chief, he was in a depression, trying to cope with betrayal, seeing as he never experienced it. Chief managed to get Sam back on his feet and inspire confidence in him, even going so far as compare the boy in front of him to the boy he read about. This led to a mutual respect borderline "father-son" between the two. Daniel Krayson Sam looked up to Krayson, viewing him as a strong, capable yet likable leader. Although Sam despised the british man's love of liquor, he was willing to follow Krayson in any situation. After his apparent betrayal, however, Sam became quite confused and unsure if the man he was willing to follow to death, if need be, was real or not. Jack Swanson Geoffrey Jenkins When Sam first arrived in Blood Gulch, he mistook Jenkins for a woman, much to the latters displeasure. This was the foundation for a rather rocky relationship, with each often mocking each other. Lawrence Martinez Sam was a little weary around Martinez during the first week he spent at the blue base, but he eventually warmed up to him because of his open and friendly personality. They can be described as "cohorts", as they are often seen either playing card games, chatting about random subjects, or pranking Jenkins. When the transfer orders came through, Sam and Martinez kept in contact through messages and live chat sessions. Michael "Iron Fist" Harlod Sam and Iron Fist met during the team introductions, and were mutually respectful toward one another. However, aside from this moment, they haven't interacted much, leading to a complete lack of companionship, or even acquaintanceship. Faith There has been no fully recorded contact between Sam and Faith. Red Team Jamous Killgrave Although there has been no interaction between Killgrave and Sam, the Blue has heard stories of Killgrave, and is doubtful of his competence as a leader. However, should Killgrave be removed, the battle would more likely start in earnest, something Sam wishes would not happen. Richard Maddox When Sam heard that a "Maddox" was located in the canyon, his curiosity grew. Overtime, Sam learned that Maddox was one of his father's best friends, and a project led by both of them resulted in their deaths. Distraught, yet glad that clarity had finally come about for the issue, Sam allowed Maddox to apologize. Since then, Sam and Maddox have grown close, to the point of Sam calling Maddox his "uncle". Alexa Woods Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay Sam is unsure what to make of Rocket Shoes, and has decided rather wisely to keep his distance from the "nutbag". Alexander Song Sam has heard of Song, and is hopeful that Song never makes leader, as he seems more grounded and determined than Killgrave. However, even when Song becomes leader for a time, nothing happens, much to Sam's respect and relief. James Templar Sam and James have struck up a strong friendship, considering each other like brothers, similar to Sam's relationship with Martinez. However, they're much more grounded, and less childish around one another. Sam, admittedly, is confused when Templar states he thinks there is "something to it", it being alcohol. Skills and Equipment Having excelled in areas such as scouting and reconnaissance, Sam has learned to pack light during his tenure in Blue Army. He is typically send using a Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) alongside a back-up sidearm, typically an M6G pistol. At times, however, he can be seen using an M7/Caseless SMG and, even rarer, an MA5C Assault Rifle. Many have commented that Sam manages to keep a steady aim, even when sprinting as fast as he can. Sam's armor itself is possibly one of the least customized sets in Blood Gulch, only second to Chief's pure Mk.V armor. Although he kept the basic Mk.V helmet and shoulder pads, he has switched the visor color from gold to blue and switched the basic chest piece out for an HP/Parafoil chest piece. The knee pads were upgraded to Fj/PARA, and he attached a Bracer to his left wrist. Upon his update to the Halo 4 Engine, and due to the lack of armor similar to his previous appearance, Sam's armor has changed drastically. Sam has the basic Recruit Helmet with a Frost Visor, an EVA Chest Plate, a pair of War Master Shoulder Pads, and Contoured Gauntlets and Grieves. He has retained his old armor color though, keeping a blue as primary and steel as secondary. Gallery Sam harrison 3.jpg|Samuel Harrison, updated via Halo 4. Sam harrison 2.jpg|The lighting is amazing. Sam harrison 1.jpg|"I'm ready!" Trivia *Is the second youngest member of the Battle of Blood Gulch Cast, being two years older than Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay. *His "sprint" and "evade" abilities are references to the armor enhancements availible in "Halo: Reach". *Sam makes reference to Bungie twice in the first episode of BoBG: Reunion. He makes reference to "Marathon", how he thought it was a game. He then makes reference to the use of the "Marathon" symbol used throughout the "Halo" series. *In his updated, non-canon Halo 4 appearance, his armor consists of: a Recruit Helmet, an EVA Chest Piece, a pair of War Master shoulder pads, and Contoured Gauntlets and Grieves. As a reference to his older armor, his coloration is primarily blue with the trimming of gray. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch Category:III Cypher III Creations